Chevrolet Avalanche
|designer = Marc R. Asposito Grand Rapids, Michigan }} The Chevrolet Avalanche is a four-door, five or six passenger sport utility truck sharing GM's long-wheelbase chassis used on the Chevrolet Suburban and Cadillac Escalade EXT. Unlike the typical pickup truck, the open bed of the Avalanche opens to the back seat area via a folding panel (marketed as a 'midgate') and removable rear window. A series of three removable panels form a watertight top for the cargo bed. Additional storage is provided behind each wheelwell, accessed by locking flip-top panels and usable as self-draining ice chests. The name Avalanche derives from the dangerous and sudden collapse of mountain snowpacks known as the avalanche. 2001–2006 2004–06: |width = |height = 2002–03: 2004–06: |platform = GM GMT800 platform }} The Avalanche was launched in 2001 as a 2002 model on the GMT800 platform. First year Avalanches featured light gray plastic body cladding, intended to provide visual distinction from the Suburban/Yukon XL. Avalanche also gave the public an advance look at the next generation of front fascia designs for the entire GM line. A full-length chrome strip splits each lamp assembly and the grille, with a gold Chevrolet "bow tie" in the center. The hood and fenders featured aggressive folds, in contrast to the soft box of the other GMT800 models. 2003 models featured darker cladding, but GM's new president, Rick Wagoner, demanded deletion of this "unpopular" trim (as did certain elements of the public). From mid-year, Avalanche could be ordered without the cladding. The uncladded model, known as the Without Body Hardware (or better by its acronym "WBH"), and alternatively called "slicksides" by GM marketers, resembles the '03-'05 Silverado in the front. Avalanche was nominated for the North American Truck of the Year award and was Motor Trend magazine's SUV of the Year for 2002. There are two engine choices: * A Vortec 5.3 L V8 producing 290 hp (216 kW), for the half-ton 1500 series; * A Vortec 8.1 L V8 with 340 hp (253 kW), for the three-quarter-ton 2500 series. The drive train is rear-wheel drive or available with selectable high/low four-wheel drive. The Avalanche was originally marketed as being able to "change from a pickup to an SUV". This was made possible by a plastic cover and an exclusive "midgate" which could open and close. The midgate was a divider behind the second row of seats that could be folded down, with the seats, to create a longer bed area, or folded up to make a larger cab area. A similar midgate was found on the Cadillac Escalade EXT, Hummer H2 SUT and the GMC Envoy XUV. Cladding trouble Soon after the release of the Chevy Avalanche customers began to notice cosmetic problems with the cladding on their vehicles. Over time exposure to heat and sunlight would cause a chalky faded appearance. It was especially noticeable on the cargo bed panels, and sailpanel windows where "Zebra Striping" would appear. Customer reaction to this problem resulted in General Motors agreeing to a one time treatment of a product called ArmorDillo. This product would temporarily restore the cladding for a period of about 6 months. After that it would wear off then need to be re-applied. Realizing this was not a permanent solution, GM, together with Gatorback Coatings, developed a coating that could be applied to the cladding to restore it to a like-new shine. This product was designed to etch into the plastic and bond a new layer of tinted acrylic over the faded plastic. Customers within the 3yr/36,000 original factory warranty could go to their dealership to have it restored under their original warranty under GM TSB:04-08-111-001C. GM did not use side body cladding on the second generation model. General Motors has also identified the original source of the faded cladding. 2007 – present |width = |height = }} The GMT900 Avalanche was introduced at the Chicago Auto Show in February 2006. Production of the redesigned Avalanche began at the Silao Assembly in March 2006. The Avalanche maintains the styled front end much like its sister vehicles, the Tahoe/Yukon and Suburban/Yukon XL, yet it still has the distinct midgate and integrated bed as found on the previous incarnation. It has all the same standard and available features as the Suburban and the Tahoe. A special Z71 package was offered for the second generation Avalanche. This off road package consisted of a suspension tuned for rough terrain, an exclusive automatic locking rear differential, aluminum under body skid plates (visible from the front of the truck), wheel flares, badges, wheels and tires. Later models introduced another version of the Vortec 5.3-liter V8 as the engine is now capable of running on E85 ethanol. When the 5.3 is running on normal gasoline, it produces and of torque whereas its output rises to and of torque on E85, up from and in 2009. For the 2010 model year, the 6.0 was dropped from the Avalanche lineup which left the 5.3 V8 as the only engine available for the truck. In its final year, the 6.0 produced and of torque. A 2007 Avalanche was given away to the Most Valuable Player of the 2006 Major League Baseball All-Star Game, Michael Young. An Avalanche is regularly featured on the popular US crime drama CSI: New York and is driven by all members of the team. Engines: * 5.3 L Vortec 5300 V8 with Active Fuel Management, 320 hp (239 kW) * 6.0 L VortecMAX V8 with VVT and Active Fuel Management, 366 hp (265 kW) (late 2006) Yearly American sales References External links *Chevrolet Avalanche official site * *Chevy Avalanche Fan Club of North America *Chevy Avalanche Club Category:All wheel drive vehicles Avalanche Category:Flexible-fuel vehicles Category:Sport utility trucks Category:Rear wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2001 de:Chevrolet Avalanche fa:شورلت آوالانچ lt:Chevrolet Avalanche ja:シボレー・アバランチ pt:Chevrolet Avalanche tr:Chevrolet Avalanche